Chelsea Ravenclaw
by Bloodanddarkroses
Summary: the spiral has been taken over by malistaire drake, Chelsea Ravenclaw has the destiny to kill him. will she do it? or will she stay in the shadows of Ravendark?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) so this is my first fanfiction so dont judge me lol. This is my wiz101 fanfic ( there will be alot of malistaire in this just because i love him and i never see him in alot of fanfics so yea ) enjoy and please review no mean ones plz :) this takes place when malistaire raises the dragon titan and takes over the spiral.**

Chelsea Ravenclaw

A man in black robes and black beard with black eyes stared down at a young girl laying on the ground shivering and covered in blood. " you monster!" she screamed " you well deserve it, now you will think twice before missing requiered time and Ravendark " malistaire said, he cracked the whip once more before he let out a menacing laugh. " now what do you say to me Miss Chelsea Ravenclaw ?" , chelsea sat up and said " im sorry Headmaster Drake it will never happen again " " good girl now leave before i change my mind.!" So she got up and left without a word. When she got out of The Lair she turned to go home.

When she stepped through the door her mother and father were standing at the door with a terrified look on there faces " oh my goodness what did he do to you !? " her mother exclaimed " i was late for classes because of the stupid draconians that were at the gate they kept me because i forgot my student ID card " she sighed and sat down " Chelsea go up stairs and take your shirt off i will be up there in a second with the medication " so chelsea when up stairs and went to her room . " i cant believe that guy!" she peeved " i just want to take a knife and stab him so badly!" Chelsea turned to her bed and took off her shirt and went to the mirror, she gased at the fresh whip marks on her back and the previous ones from last year. Her mother came in a few minuets after and started to rub the medication slowly on her back " ow mom that stings !" she exclaimed " i know it does , im almost done " her mother said, still rubbing the medication on her back.

... Time skip...

Chelsea woke up in her bed, in the same position that she was when her mother was rubbing medication on her back. She sighed and got up, when she to the mirror she just stood there staring at her back, there were whip marks everywere. " chelsea hurry up your gonna be late !" her mother exclaimed, chelsea glanced at the clock it said 8:45 she had to be at school in 10 minuets "oh no !" chelsea screamed, so she quicky got dressed and was out the door in a matter of minuets, she didnt bother to eat breakfast. " can't be late , can't be late " she panted as she ran as fast as she could to the gate " at least i remembered to bring my ID card " the draconians were standing at the gate, there were only three students infront of her so she would be acouple minuets early to class " next " the draconians said, she walked up and handed them the card they examined it.

After afew moments of awekward silence they said " go ahead " and she went inside. Even though she has been going to Ravendark for a few years now she still has to take in the sight of the place. There was undead running all over the school, Headmaster Ambrose' offic is now Headmaster Drakes office, the schools are all necromancy schools but they are different levels of magic, and everyone is just sad and depressed. There was a loud ringing sound and everyone scrambled to there classes.

**Sorry its really short but its only the first chapter the next one should be up in two days. I hope you liked it and please review thanks ;) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me again this is chapter two of Chelsea Ravenclaw so i really hope you guys like it! **** and the spacing might be better in this one cause i got help from my LA teacher so im gonna try. In this chapter Malistaire's abuse now comes out alittle more and Chelsea gets sick and tired of it. ( i really suck at summaries so yea sorry )**

Chelsea's POV

I scrambled to classes when i heard the bell. When i got in class i saw Malistaire sitting at his huge desk reading a book, i tried to sit as far back from him as possible. Everyone wanted the back but alot of students would come 10 to even 20 minuets early just to get the very back seat, when i realised there were no more seats left i was forced to sit at the very front isle seat. " oh my god " i mumbled to myself.

Acouple moments later of awkward silents Malistaire stood up from the desk and pick up his whip the class went completly silent " good morning class " he said.

"good morning Headmaster Drake !" the class replied

" today we will be learning the Wraith spell an-"

" Achoo" Malistaire was interupted by a loud sneeze. I held my breath when Malistaire went over to her with the whip in his hands.

CRACK! the girl screamed in pain " do not sneeze while i am talking !" Malistaire yelled, and walked back over to the front of the class " now as i was saying, we will be learning the Wraith spell and we will be talking about the Banshee near the end of class" i had a question burning inside of me but Headmaster hates it when people ask questions they just get another whiping or a torcher curse for 2 minuets of class.

But there was a brand new girl in school so she never knew about the not asking questions rule so she raised her hand " Headmaster what if we already know the banshee ?" she asked

" well ill show you, come up to the front of the class " Malistaire gave her one of those sweet yet fake smiles, " oh no " i thought so i covered my ears, shut my eyes and waited for the blood heardling scream. Malistaire whispered a spell ever so quietly under his breath, and she was on the floor screaming in the matter of seconds " this is what happens if you already know the spell !" he screamed, i looked up at him after i heard the muffled scream. " now get up and go to your seat " she got up and limped back to her seat.

" i cant stand to be in a class like this any more " i thought but i had to stay or i would possibly get killed, seeing malistaire this angry i just had to let it go. He tought us how to cast the wraith and that we had to cast infront of him tomorrow in his tower, if we failed to do so we would have 1 hour alone with him in The Lair. After class was over i went straight to the arena and started to train for tomorrow.


End file.
